Welcome to the Downworld
by cinkie68
Summary: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWARNINGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Non-consent. AU fic but they're still shadowhunters and downworlders. Shadowhunters are a fairly new race of beings that were created by a mysterious being for mysterious purposes. Let's see how they interact with the downworlders that have been there since the beginning of time. Rated M for mature content, violence, and language.


**WARNING: This chapter contains non-consent.**

 **Almost all of this chapter is in italics and that is done on purpose and not just because I'm super weird.** **Going forward, everything is not as it seems.** **I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own TMI**

* * *

 _Alec crept stealthily down the filthy hallway. He heard a noise coming from somewhere up ahead a few moments earlier and had decided that it was his duty to check it out. He hadn't even hesitated. He didn't think about his safety; he just followed his curiosity and the strange sound to wherever it would take him._

 _His family was constantly getting on him about his penchant for doing things like that. According to them, Alec had always been reckless. He did not agree. He felt that it would be more reckless to ignore his instincts when his curiosity was piqued. More often than not, it led to someone's life being saved or, at least, their wellbeing and safety being protected._

 _Alec suddenly heard a scream. It was a piercing sound. He forgot about being careful and silent and ran toward the person who was surely suffering some terrible fate._

 _Before he could make it down the hall and around the corner, though, Alec's head exploded with a pain that felt as if someone had just taken a steel-toed boot to it. He must have passed out because when he opened his eyes again he was inside a barren room that was just as filthy and smelly as the hallway he'd previously been in._

How did I get here? _Alec wondered. He stood and did a quick check of his person to determine whether he had been harmed by whoever had placed him in this bleak room._

 _Nothing seemed out of place or strange. His head didn't even hurt anymore, which was very peculiar. Didn't Alec just suffer some nearly unbearable pain a few seconds ago?_

Ok. Don't freak out. Just go over the sequence of events in your head, _Alec told himself. That always helped him stay focused and solve problems that were difficult for him._

 _The only problem was Alec couldn't remember where he was or even what he was doing in this place. How did he even get here?_

 _He was just on the verge of completely losing his cool when he noticed a pair of eyes peering at him from the darkest corner of the room._

 _"Welcome, sir. You picked a good day to visit." The pair of eyes came forward, slowly, and turned out to be a lanky man with spikey black hair that was covered in glitter. He was tall. Probably a good 6"2' or 6"3' with slightly slanted emerald green eyes and light brown skin. The very essences of beauty and danger rolled off the man in waves. Well, it did, at least in Alec's mind._

 _"Aren't you going to try to run or, at the very least, scream?" The man asked, sounding amused._

 _"I don't think doing either of those things will help me at this point." Alec answered him._

 _"Smart boy." The man smiled widely, causing Alec to gasp._

 _The man appeared right in front of him faster than Alec could track him._

 _Alec was truly scared, but his first concern was squarely on something else. "What did you do to that guy?"_

 _"Which guy did you mean?" The man was less than a foot away from Alec and his sharp eyes were roaming all over Alec's face and body._

 _"I heard some noises and then a guy screaming of pain right before I got into this room."_

 _"Oh, yes. That one. He made a mistake and I had to take care of him. No need to worry, though. My ah… experiments don't usually cause pain. Well, it does, but you'll feel it as pure pleasure." The man grinned sinfully as he said that, showing off his inhuman teeth again._

 _Alec frowned at the man, trying to ignore the awkward suggestiveness of his comments. "What are you? Some kind of mad scientist, or something?"_

 _The man smiled again and dragged his tongue across his bottom lip slowly. "I guess you could say that."_

 _"What did you do with the body?"_

 _The man reached a hand out and stroked the side of Alec's face with the back of his index finger. On said finger was a strange golden cocktail ring. "You assume that I killed him."_

 _Alec found that he liked the man's touch way more than he should have. This man was a dangerous stranger with abilities that Alec had never seen before. And he probably harmed an innocent guy._

 _Still, as the man lifted Alec's chin with his cold fingers Alec almost let a sigh pass his lips. He felt repelled, on one hand, and attracted, on the other, in a most frustrating fashion._

 _Alec knew he should not be letting himself get so distracted. He tried to move, but found that he no longer had control of his feet._

 _"What did you do to me?"_

 _"No one has ever waited that long to ask that question before. You're kind of strange."_

 _"Will you let me leave?"_

 _The man seemed to think about that for a moment. "Hmm. Probably not. But it depends on how sexy you are once I take your clothes off."_

 _"Why would my clothes need to be off? And how would that determine if you let me go or not?"_

 _"Are you pretending to be stupid or are you just really, really lame. I'm bored. Tilt your head."_

 _"No." Alec narrowed his eyes at the stranger. "Why?"_

 _The man sighed, not really in full blown frustration, but something milder. With lightening speed he grabbed Alec tightly by the neck and forced his head roughly so that it was cocked to one side. He exposed his gleaming white fangs in a sinister smile as his head plunged to the naked skin of his victim's pale neck._

 _Alec's eyes bulged out as he felt the points of the canines enter his flesh. He gasped and thrashed around as best he could, but the vampire at his throat held him easily in his iron grip._

 _Yet, Alec felt no pain. There was definitely a specific sensation coursing through his body, however. Alec would be hesitant to admit it but he felt aroused._

 _The stranger, using his unoccupied hand, caressed Alec's cheek. In a swift motion, he grabbed the collar of Alec's shirt and ripped it down the front as if it were paper._

 _Alec let out a light, breathy moan._

 _The man pressed his hand into the newly exposed and well-defined chest and ab muscles displayed in front of him._

 _Alec gulped and squeezed his eyes closed._

 _The man rubbed his hand lightly across Alec's abs before moving to feel the muscles of his biceps._

 _Alec began to pant._

 _All the while, as the man continued his indecent and unabashed fondling of his victim, his hand was still strongly griping Alec's neck. His mouth was open and his tongue was lapping over the wounds he had made there._

 _Alec wanted desperately to pull away from this man- this monster- no matter how good it felt. He knew that he was probably dying. There was no way a vampire bite was not going to kill him if he couldn't get away in time to find someone to heal him._

 _He tried so hard to focus his mind. He thought about his family briefly. But those thoughts flew out of his head as soon as the man finally started to suck his blood through his wounds._

 _Alec whimpered helplessly. This just all felt so…kinky._

 _He felt the sensation practically double as the stranger sucked his neck with more force. Alec just barely stopped himself from begging the man to go even harder._

To hell with it, _Alec thought. He just went with it as he started moaning and his body started twitching on its on accord._

 _A part of his mind- that stubborn part that would never let him truly let go and just have a good time- still knew that he was not going to be leaving this place alive. And he welcomed it._

 _The man had now let go of his hold on his neck. No need to worry about his victim fighting back at this point. Two hands travelled down to Alec's jeans. He unbuckled them and pulled the zipper down quickly._

 _Alec's hips began to thrash forward, erratically._

 _Next, he pushed Alec's pants and boxers down. He grabbed his dick, wrapping his hand around the thick member and stroked Alec firmly, but slowly._

 _He kept that up for a quite a while. Alec was enjoying himself immensely. Head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, he couldn't stop the moans that streamed out of him in one long, drawn out note after the other. It sounded like he was singing a song where the only lyrics were oooh, oooooh, ooooooh!_

 _The stranger kept with his agonizingly slow pace while continuing his vicious and passionate sucking and lapping of the blood from Alec's neck._

 _The slow pace did nothing to stop Alec from approaching his climax, however. He was almost there. He felt the vampire's smooth hands on his cock. His lean muscled body pressing into him. His mouth and tongue against his neck._

 _Alec finally - finally- gave a drawn out shudder and came strongly into the man's waiting hand. He gasped and panted through it until he came down completely. When he could finally speak to the stranger, he did._

 _"Why aren't I dead?"_

 _But no one answered._

 _Alec lifted his head from the wall. He was all alone._

What the hell is going on? _Alec thought as a splitting headache ripped through his head once again. He felt as his body was being lifted incredibly high in the air. All of a sudden, he dropped, tumbling over himself and back down to the earth._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
